A Different Life
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Oliver Queen wasn't the only one that survived the Queen's Gambit wreckage. His best friend did as well, along with him. Her name is Felicity Smoak. Together they spent five years on that island fighting to survive and growing closer. And now it's time to come home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This whole story came from this prompt by sardonicwolf on tumblr: "**_Now I have a plot bunny that I hope someone would adopt cause I'm not so good of a writer… So here it is… For some reason Felicity was marooned on the Island together with Oliver(maybe it was her he was with instead of Sara or she was already there when Oliver arrived). They got involved together and had a child(or more, since hey there's no condoms or contraceptives in the island)… Five years after they got rescued… They thought that they survived the worst already only to be faced with more struggles at home. From reintegrating to civilization, to Oliver fulfilling his Dad's dying wish and being the vigilante, to discovering about the undertaking and figuring out how to save the city. Then there's also their own personal demons. Like for Felicity, being thrusted into the limelight as the new Mrs. Queen and her being insecure about her place in Oliver's heart since she still thinks Oliver is still in love with Laurel (he isn't really, he just felt guilty for hurting her). And for Oliver, it's all about the balancing act of protecting his family, the city, and his secrets. Like he is so caveman about protecting Felicity and the kid(s), and so grrr about the city's corrupt criminals, and really he just want to be able to just arrow them dead but he also has to think about how to carefully go about it since he is also a family man now…. Luckily for the two of them they have each other to love and the kid(s) to love and anchor them or something…. Plus maybe there could be some island flashbacks of how their relationship developed and the struggles they went through together…_**" And so the beast was woken. This is just the beginning my dear friends. I have so many ideas with this. I wanted to write more but the new episode is loading and I need to relax and watch it. I haven't looked through this thoroughly, so any mistakes are mine. **

**This is obviously very AU. Let's all accept that here and read on in happy Olicity feels.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Oliver didn't know what he was doing. Well he knew _what _he was doing; he just didn't know _why_ he was doing it. Okay, he knew why as well, but he also knew that he should be asking his girlfriend to come with him instead of his best friend (besides Tommy, that is). He definitely didn't know why he didn't want Laurel to know about it. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

Perhaps it was because he didn't want to hurt her inadvertently. After all they had been seeing each other on-and-off for almost seven years, steadily for the last two. Laurel even asked him if they could move in together just the other day. He should be asking her to go on the yacht with him to celebrate. But he wasn't. Just the idea of moving in with Laurel made his chest tighten in the not-so-good way. And Oliver just didn't know how to tell her that. She would think that he wasn't committed to their relationship, and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't. His heart wasn't in it anymore.

So as Oliver knocked on her door, he knew that it most likely meant the end of his relationship with Laurel. He was surprisingly okay with it. Hearing Felicity's quick footsteps and humming brought a smile to his face that he always got around her. His Felicity.

They had met at the private school he had attended during his junior year, his third private school. She had been reading a very large computer book while waiting for class to start. It being his first day, he thought that he could charm his way with the class nerd and have her do his homework for him. What he hadn't been prepared for as he took the seat next to her and sent her his most charming smile, was for her to shoot him an annoyed look before returning to her book. And so began the challenge to get the one girl who was immune to his charm to like him.

It took almost halve of the first semester for her to even talk to him. In that time he had learnt that her name was Felicity Smoak and she was at the private school on scholarship (which meant she wasn't from a wealthy family). He also found out that she was so smart that she skipped two grades (meaning that she was in fact almost two years younger than him), she loved computers, and she didn't have many friends in the school. She was shy and sat alone at lunch when she showed up. If she wasn't there then she would be in the computer lab. Over the months of trying to get her to talk to him, Oliver grew a fondness for her. He didn't know what it was about her, but something about the way she held herself around everyone. He had heard the snide remarks about her financial status and the mean things fellow classmates threw at her – he would have joined in just a few months ago if not for his mission. What made her special though, was that during those remarks not once did she let that stop her. If anything, it made her chin rise higher and her determination to prove herself as something grew.

The one day that she finally did talk to him was when he did something he never thought he would do. He had been walking down the hall, talking to Laurel on his phone (which was against school policy), when he heard the school's varsity team taunting another student. He turned to corner then to see that the student was Felicity and that the team had cornered her against a group of lockers. He half listened to Laurel as he watched one of the guys knock the books out of Felicity's hands. Without even thinking about it, Oliver flipped his phone shut and yelled at the group of guys as they started to laugh at her, "Hey, leave her alone!"

The leader of the group turned around to look at Oliver before rolling his eyes, deciding that the fun was over. As they started to leave, Oliver rushed over to help Felicity pick up her books, telling her as he handed her the last book, "Their jerks, don't pay attention to them."

Felicity sniffled softly as she said angrily, "Aren't you all?"

Oliver didn't know how to respond to that because it was true. Most of the students at the school came from money and from what he could see they were all jerks toward the few scholarship students. Except she had made him not want to be that way toward her. He gently put his hand on her arm to stop her from standing up as he said, "Not all of us."

At that she looked up at him with what looked like shock in her eyes. She didn't say anything for a minute before she blushed softly and said, "Thank you for helping me."

Oliver stood up with her and watched her scurry off down toward the computer lab as he called out, "Your welcome!" And so began their tentative friendship. It started out with small things. She didn't ignore him anymore during class, although she didn't talk to him that much either. And Oliver still wanted to "conquer" his quest. However, as the months went on and they talked more, she started opening up to him more about her life outside of school and Oliver told her about his family. He grew to genuinely like and care for her, forgetting ever having thought of her as a conquest. When winter break came, he was sad for the first time to not have school because it meant two weeks of not seeing Felicity, not talking to her, or hear her ramble herself into an embarrassing mess.

The first time she came over to his house was for a class project, she had looked wide-eyed as she walked through the foyer. Oliver laughed as she stopped in front of their one of many libraries, staring in awe at the collection. Placing his hand on her back, he whispered, "I'll show you it after we're done with this project."

The smile she gave him was enough to make him want to offer her the whole library. Which he did in a roundabout way by telling her she could take anything she wanted from any of the libraries. This began their real friendship and by the end of their junior year Felicity was at his house at least three days out of the week.

Tommy at first had joked with Oliver about Felicity being his next big conquest (since he and Laurel had broken up again just a month prior), at Oliver's look Tommy realized that Oliver actually liked Felicity. That alone piqued his own interest and he started to come around when Felicity was over, soon learning why Oliver liked her so much. This brought about what Thea liked to dub them as, the Three Musketeers.

When graduation came and Oliver was standing just a few people in front of Felicity, waiting to walk up the stage, he knew she had changed his life forever. She made him work harder and want to do more, and she did it all without even caring about his money. He had finally stayed in a school for longer than his usual year. He was also heading to college, although he didn't know how that was going to go without Felicity to be there in class to kick his butt into action.

After they graduated, his dad personally thanked Felicity for everything she had done to help Oliver. She blushed profusely as she told them that it was really all Oliver, she was just the one to push him in the right direction. However, Robert was hearing any of it. He told her that after she graduated from MIT, she would have a position ready for her at QC. She was left speechless for a few moments before she flung her arms around him, thanking him profusely. Robert assured her that she deserved it since she was already light-years ahead of most of his IT department.

So began their college life. To Oliver it was mostly a blur of a lot of drinking and partying. Although the most distinct memory he had was of spring break when Felicity finally managed to take a break from classes and head with him and Tommy to Miami. Oliver had just broken up again with Laurel, which meant that they were going out to drink. And drink a lot. It didn't matter that Oliver and Tommy were only 20 and Felicity was only 18, he was a Queen, no one would stop them. Somehow during the night, Felicity had gone from the responsible adult to party girl. The next morning found her with a splitting headache, an aching ear, a dull pain on her back and a slight burn on her scalp with two very passed out boys sandwiching her in the large California bed. She had moaned loudly, causing both Tommy and Oliver to wake up, groaning in pain. Felicity clumsily crawled over Oliver to go to the bathroom. Turning on the lights automatically, Felicity groaned in regret as the lights blinded her and made her headache ten times worse causing her to slam her eyes shut. Blindly feeling for some pain killers, she found them and quickly dry swallowed them, willing them to start working immediately. Slowly she began to open her eyes and take in the full extent of the damage done. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

The woman she was looking at was not her. Because she had brown hair and only two piercing and the woman staring back at her had blonde hair and an industrial piercing. Or the fact that she had several hickies littering her chest and neck. Felicity couldn't stop the scream that left her lips which caused the boys to both come running in, bleary eyed and in pain to see what was wrong. Tommy ran into Oliver's back as he stopped abruptly at the sight of Felicity. Tommy's wide eyed look didn't help her any as she said angrily, "I'm going to kill you two! This is exactly why I don't go on spring break. Look at me!"

Tommy was the first to come out of the surprise as he said, "It's not that bad. You look kinda hot as a blonde." At her death glare, Tommy backtracked as he said, "Not that you aren't hot already. Of course, I don't notice because you're my friend and I would never demean you like that and, dear lord, is your rambling contagious or have I just been hanging around you too much because I can't seem to stop. Oliver, what do you think?"

Oliver stared at a very angry Felicity who had been using her almost 'Loud Voice' and couldn't stop the flare of something close to desire that shot through him. A flash of something came to him, with Felicity's legs being wrapped around his waist as he pushed her against a wall, biting down gently on her shoulder, which he quickly shook off and told her in voice that was deeper than usual (which he blamed on having just woken up), "I like it."

Felicity huffed angrily and said grumpily, "Yeah, well, that doesn't change the point. This happened because you got me drunk. I don't even remember anything after my fourth shot and I have no clue who gave me these hickies." She started looking at the numerous marks, revealing her shoulder to look at the extent of them as she mumbled to herself, "I hope he was at least hot. Although these look like something a really hot guy would do." She glanced up at her two friends in the mirror and said in slight relief, "At least I woke up here with you two and not some sleazy motel with a stranger. That would have definitely landed you two in the deep end."

Oliver heard Tommy joke about turtle necks and scarves and what his night was like, but all Oliver was focused on was the one mark on her shoulder that he remembers he dreamt giving her, unless that wasn't a dream. Oliver felt like the air had been knocked out of him at that revelation. He knew that Felicity was a beautiful woman, even sexy as hell when she wanted to be, but he had never crossed that line from friend to something more. He didn't want to ruin the one good friendship he had with someone of the opposite sex that didn't involve having sex. Apparently his drunken addled brain didn't realize that. However, Oliver didn't say anything as Felicity started to mess with her newly colored hair, letting the mass of curls fall naturally around her face. She sighed heavily before turning back to them. "Fine, I might have overreacted a little bit. I might be able to pull this off. But that doesn't get either of you out of this." She had then very thoroughly dressed them down, having both of them solemnly swear that they would never let her get that drunk again. Felicity then shooed them out of the bathroom so she could get ready for the rest of the day. Five minutes later they heard her squeak in shock, causing Oliver to knock on the door to ask if she was okay. She told him she was fine before she muttered something underneath her breath that he couldn't hear. Oliver never found out why she had squeaked and she had vowed to never go to Miami again.

By the time Oliver was in his fourth college, Felicity was already happily working at QC. This also meant that Oliver got to see more of her weekly. They had grown even closer throughout the two years since that spring break, even though shortly after their return Oliver and Laurel got back together. Oliver was never really sure how Laurel and Felicity got along. When they all hung out they seemed to like each other, although Felicity wasn't her usual rambling, enthusiastic self. Laurel had voiced her concerns long ago about his friendship with Felicity, which Oliver had quickly defended and told her that Felicity was just his friend. Ever since then they seemed to get along for Oliver's sake, even though Felicity seemed to genuinely like Laurel. He still couldn't tell what Laurel really felt.

Oliver shook his head as the door opened to Felicity's apartment. She smiled widely at him and said, "Oliver! I thought you had that project you were finishing up."

He walked inside and flopped down on her couch before saying, "Yeah, I did, until I got kicked out."

Felicity brought over an empty wine glass for Oliver and poured in some wine to accompany her already full one (she joyously welcomed her 21st birthday just a month prior, finally being able to drink wine legally). Felicity sighed as she asked him, "Did the professor kick you out again?"

Oliver took a long drink before he said, "More like the school. But not to worry, I have a plan!"

Felicity raised on eyebrow at that. "Really? A plan. Please do tell me this genius plan Oliver."

Oliver turned to face her then, leaning his arm against the back of the couch. "So our yacht…"

Felicity groaned at that, "Not the yacht. It's always the yacht."

Oliver shushed her as he said, "Just hear me out. My dad is heading to China for some business and he's taking the yacht. What I was thinking is, you and me, we take a break from all this craziness and regroup. And when we get back I start to really think about getting involved with the company."

Felicity stared at Oliver, waiting for him to finish the pun. But when it never came her mouth dropped open a little. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Oliver nodded his head. "Of course I am. It'll be fun!"

Felicity placed her wineglass down before turning to face Oliver again. "Oliver, there are several flaws in this plan."

He scoffed at that. "Name one."

Felicity started to tick them off with her finger. "For one, I like my job, very much. And although I might complain to you about my incompetent supervisor, I actually don't want to leave it. Two, I don't think your parents will like the fact that this is your _fourth_ college you've been kicked out of. Thirdly, shouldn't you be asking, oh I don't know, you're girlfriend who just asked to move in with you into a new apartment. And lastly, but most importantly," she placed her hand on his forearm as she went on, "you can't keep running away from how you're feeling from Laurel. She wants a commitment Oliver, something real. I know you love her. Maybe you should bring her with you. This could help you see what you really want. Sort of like a trial period of living together."

Oliver both loved and hated that about Felicity, she knew him so well. But he was also really good at deflecting. "Okay, first off, my dad will be totally fine with this."

Felicity made a face before asking, "Does he know you got kicked out?"

Oliver pursed his lips prior to saying, "No, but that's not the point. I'll tell him tomorrow. Secondly, I want one of my best friends to come with me. Tommy's great and all but you're the one that's been working the hardest out of us. You need a vacation. And a real one. The one you took last year doesn't count since you didn't even leave Starling. Thirdly, Laurel has a lot on her plate right now. She told me she just started getting replies back from law schools, so now's not a good time for a vacation with her. Lastly, but most importantly, I want to go and relax with my best friend, not having to worry about relationships and what the future holds. I just want to get away from all the pressure."

Felicity bit her lip. The last part was the one that broke her resolve. Looking up at the ceiling Felicity said, "Okay, I'll go." Oliver said a quiet 'yes' of joy, before she finished, "However, there are rules. And they go as follows. Rule number one: There will be no saké. That was one time and it shall never happen again. Rule number two: You will not just think about it, but take steps to start helping your father with the company. You have so much potential Oliver to help. I know you can do it. Rule number three: There has to be a connection to the internet in some form. I can't be disconnected from my true love for that long. Rule number four: You will tell your parents that you got kicked out before we leave. No exceptions. And finally rule number five: There will be no bikinis involved in anything we do. You haven't seen me in one since the never to be spoken of event and you never shall again."

Oliver smiled at her widely. "I think those can be managed, although I still don't know why you won't wear a bikini since Mi…"

Felicity interrupted him, "We agreed. Never to be spoken of again!"

Oliver corrected himself, "A few good things came out of that never to be spoken of trip. You kept your hair blonde and I happen to remember at least six different occasions where that earring got you several different dates."

Felicity sniffed haughtily at that. "And most of those men where jerks, except for Matt. He will always have a fond place in my heart. I wonder where he's at now."

Oliver waved his hand, trying to get her back on track. "Anyway, so it's settled. You and me, heading to China. It'll be fun."

Felicity pursed her lips at that, trying not to smile at his happy demeanor. "Yeah, until you trick me into drinking saké again."

Oliver stood up and told her, "I'd never do that. It's one of your rules."

Felicity pushed at his shoulder. "Oh shut up. Why don't you go home and pack." They walked to her door and just as Oliver was stepping out she asked, "So when is this big trip going to take place?"

Oliver smiled at himself before turning around to face her. "We set sail at 9, tomorrow morning. I'll come pick you up at 8."

He turned around before she could respond and as his finger hit the elevator call button she yelled out, "Oliver Jonas Queen! I can't take off of work without notice like this. I'll get fired!"

Oliver turned around and smiled his most charming smile. "It's a good thing you know the boss, I guess." The elevator doors opened perfectly at that moment. He stepped back into them, waving at her before the doors slid shut.

* * *

Felicity felt the boat rock back and forth with the wave, clutching the bottle of wine and bottle opener tightly in her hands. "Oliver, I don't think I like boats anymore."

Oliver shook his head as he leaned back on his bed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Come on, it's time to open that wine."

Felicity smiled at him as she uncorked the wine, sniffing the first drafts of it. "Oh, this is going to be good." She poured herself a glass before handing him the bottle. He got up, pouring himself a glass before placing it on the dresser. Lighting struck and Felicity started counting, "One, two, three. It's getting a lot closer Oliver."

He chuckled at her science. "I don't think that's very scientific."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "And what would you know about science that I haven't taught you, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver joked, "I know all about science. Like fermentation. And a lot more about computers than I ever thought I needed to know."

Felicity pushed at his shoulder, laughing. "Hey, you know you would be lost without me."

Oliver smiled fondly at her, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I would be."

Her breathing became slightly shallow as he let his hand cup the back of her head. "Oliver…" But she never got the next word out as lightning and thunder simultaneously occurred and just a second later the boat started to tip.

Felicity screamed as the yacht capsized, throwing both of them to the other side of the room. She banged her head against the dresser as Oliver's body slammed into it. He was the first one to recover calling out Felicity's name. She looked up at him from her position and reached out a hand for him to grab. Oliver reached over the ottoman between them, his fingers just barely brushing hers. That's when he saw the water coming. "Felicity!" He lunged forward, grabbing her hand just in time as she screamed in fear. "Hang on Felicity. Don't let go!"

Pretty soon the water started to fill his room and he dragged Felicity toward him. She was shaking as she told him, "We have to get out of here Oliver."

Oliver nodded quickly before saying, "We're going to have to swim out. I'll go first. I want you to grab onto my ankle, okay? And take a deep breath." At her own quick nod, he dove under, feeling Felicity's hand wrap around his ankle.

He reached the surface just in time, gasping for air, with Felicity right behind him. That's when he heard his dad's voice. "Oliver! Felicity! Oliver!"

His dad and the captain helped them onto the life raft. Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's shoulders immediately trying to warm her shivering body. Once the lifejackets were handed to him, he helped her put her vest on first before putting his own on. Shortly after that his dad was offering him a bottle of water, "Here son, drink."

Oliver took it, but gently put the bottle against Felicity's lips, letting her take a few sips before he took one of his own. The captain screamed in anger though, "What the hell are you doing? That's all we got."

Robert shouted at him, "If anybody is making it out of here it's going to be them." Robert then looked at both his son and Felicity, who was like a second daughter to him. "I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't our city, I failed it. And I wasn't the only one."

Oliver and Felicity looked at Robert confused by his words. Oliver shook his head. "Dad, what are you saying?"

Robert looked at both of them before shaking his own head. "Later, I'll tell you later, son. Just try and rest for now."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity more tightly as she curled into him, crying softly. He continued to whisper reassuring words to her until she quieted into a fitful sleep. He soon followed, leaning against his dad with Felicity protectively tucked underneath his own arm.

Oliver was woken though by his dad whispering, "There's not enough for all of us."

Oliver looked up at him tiredly before looking down at Felicity's pale face. "Save your strength."

Robert leaned in though and whispered, "You two can survive this. Make it home. Make it better. Right my wrongs. But you gotta live through this first." Oliver started to drift off, but his dad shook him as he said urgently, "You hear me, Oliver. You hear me, son."

Oliver looked up at his dad for a few seconds before saying, "Just rest dad." He then tightened his hold on Felicity, before closing his eyes again.

Oliver felt his dad kiss his forehead and lean over to kiss Felicity's, before he gently pushed them away from him. And then he heard the gunshot. Both he and Felicity jumped awake and looked at Robert, Oliver yelling, "Dad!"

Robert looked at them sorrowfully, before saying solemnly, "Survive." With that he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Felicity and Oliver both screamed, "No!" But it was too late. Felicity pushed herself toward Robert's body, putting her hand over the head wound and saying, "No, Mr. Queen. Don't do this! Don't leave us. Please!"

Oliver came up to Felicity, pulling her away from his dad. "Felicity. He's gone." But she only shook her head, not letting go of him. Oliver tugged her again, this time she came willingly into his arms. He cried along with her as she buried her face in his chest. They drifted off to sleep, Oliver waking up only to cover up his father's head with another lifejacket.

They would periodically wake up to drink the dwindling water supply in sips before falling back asleep. Oliver didn't know what woke him, but when he looked over the life raft and saw the island he felt the first kindling of hope rise within him. He placed his hand on Felicity's shoulder and spoke hoarsely, "Felicity. Wake up."

Felicity slowly started to awaken, blinking up at Oliver blearily. "Oliver, what is it?"

Oliver looked back out at the land and pointed, "Look."

She pushed herself up to sit next to him and looked out, her breath catching in her throat. "An island." Felicity never thought she would be as happy as she was in that moment to see land again. She hugged Oliver tightly, crying tears of joy. They were going to make it. Oh if only they both knew what awaited them both.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

Oliver panted heavily as he tried to make it to side of the island where the boat was that Felicity had seen. Climbing the rocky terrain, he made it to the top before striking the arrowhead against the rock, causing it to catch on fire. He nocked it and let the arrow soar through the air, watching as it found its target. The stack of wood and explosives blew up and flamed, alerting the fishermen of their location.

Oliver rushed back toward the fire, knowing Felicity would already be there hidden with their son. Checking on them first, Oliver smiled down at Felicity before saying, "We're going home." He then kissed her hard, before leaning down and kissing their one year old son on the crown of his head. That's when they both heard the sound of the fishermen coming. Oliver motioned for them to be quiet before he slowly made his way toward them. He knelt down on the ground, showing them that he meant them no harm before pulling back his hood.

They started to show him to their boat but before they could move, Oliver motioned to Felicity to come out. She stepped out in her own hood, their son protectively tucked against her chest. The fishermen gasped in surprise and then spoke in rapid fire Chinese, telling Oliver to get them both on the boat quickly. Oliver thanked them before running over to Felicity and telling her softly that they were safe. She loosened her hold on their son a little before she walked up to the two men and thanked them herself. They bowed slightly to her before helping her on the boat.

They quickly grabbed two blankets wrapping one around each other them, while Oliver used his to wrap around Felicity as well. His arm held her close to his side, allowing her to lean her head against his shoulder as one of the fishermen brought a small cup of warm tea. Felicity brought the cup toward her son's mouth, watching as he drank the warm fluid happily. He stopped about halfway through it and Felicity brought the cup to her own lips, taking a few small sips before trying to give Oliver the rest. He shook his head though and said, "Drink the rest."

Felicity told him sternly, "You need it too. I'll be fine."

Oliver didn't budge though as he said in a deep voice, "I only want you and our son to be taken care of first. Don't worry about me. Drink."

Felicity gave him a look before saying, "I'll always worry." However, she didn't fight him on it because the warm fluid was effectively taking away the coolness that had seeped into his bones. The fishermen in front of them smiled at Oliver's show of respect, taking Felicity's empty cup quickly to fill it again. Oliver drank it slowly, only drinking half before handing the rest to Felicity. He wrapped his arm around her tightly as they watched the island fade away from them.

* * *

"Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea, which claimed the Queen's Gambit. Queen is the son of Starling City Billionaire, Robert Queen, who was also on board, but now officially confirmed as deceased. Felicity Smoak was also found with Oliver Queen. No statement has been released as to her condition as of yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys. I am blown away by the response to this story. Never in my life did I think that I would get such a response like this. I am humbled. Honestly. I will try to keep as much as I can true to the show, however there are things that will be changed for obvious reasons. This is where you can decide to either scroll down to get to the story or read on to see what I want from this story. Okay, here I go. Oliver and Felicity will remain together in the present. Oliver and Felicity will not get together right away on the island. I don't know when or how they will end up together, but it will obviously happen. There are things that go unexplained in the present that will not be explained until later chapters (I'm trying to keep the same vibe that the show gives by giving hints to what went on but not knowing right away). They will all be answered at some point, but not all right away. I will not bash on Laurel in this story. I personally do not like the character all that much, but I respect those that do and those that even read Olicity stories. I will try to honor her as much as I can throughout my story without deviating too far, you might hate her at times but in the end I want all to have at least some love for her. Every chapter (except this one) will have a "flashback" in it. I'm actually heavily relying on these flashback moments. They will be longer and more in depth than what we get on the show. I will do flashbacks that haven't happened on the show. I will skip time periods, possibly months, on the island, just like the show. The point of this story is to see how this whole universe could change with just one single variable being added. I love this prompt. I have such high hopes for it as many of you dear readers have told me as well. If you want to see something in a flashback portion let me know and I'll try to see what I can do. This will go into a big AU territory. I might stick completely with the plot line or I might change a few things up. Tommy might live or he might die. It all depends on how the muse takes me. Now to the part about updates. I write because I love it. There's no other reason for me. I was born to be an artist. Unfortunately I can't make a living off of that, so my real life does come in the way sometimes. I'm in my last semester of college, which means crazy projects and a ton of mock exams and after graduation preparation for my board exams. These unfortunately take priority (unless they piss me off, then I procrastinate until the very last minute and write instead). My parents are also going through some major health issues that require my attention and devotion to them. So my updates will be either one every two weeks or one every month. If it's a good month you might get more. But to make up for the lack of updates, my chapters will always be long. I'll aim for +5,000 words each chapter. Thank you for your support. Review once you finish please. They do wonders for my self-esteem and my muse who is very vain.**

Oliver stood by the window looking out at Starling City. His home. Many things had stayed the same, yet even more had changed over the past five years. The city lights seemed brighter, the streets appeared to be more crowded, and his view of it all was completely different. He had left Starling City as a boy, but he now returned as a man ready to right his family's wrongs, to stop the people that were poisoning his city. The island had taught him many things, however the most important lesson he learnt there were about the two people asleep in his bed. Lian Yu held many horrors that would forever stay with them, but through their trials Oliver and Felicity had found each other and Oliver wouldn't have it any other way. The only good thing that came out of that island was his family, his wife and his son.

Oliver was unaware that his mother and doctor were standing outside the closed door. His doctor was telling Moira, "Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed. Ten percent of Miss Smoak's body is covered with scar tissue as well as. She has five fractures that never healed properly. However, their…"

Moira turned to the doctor and cut him off by asking, "Have they said anything about what happened?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, they've barely said anything. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one that they found." He was about to tell her about the child, however, Moira didn't want to wait any longer to be with her son.

Oliver heard the door to his room open behind him, his body tensing to protect his family from any danger. However the sound of his mother's voice relaxed his muscles almost immediately. "Oliver?"

He turned around slowly taking in his mother for the first time in so many years. She looked just as he remembered her. Moira smiled at him with tears in her eyes as he spoke softly, "Mom."

Her feet started moving before she realized it as Oliver gradually walked toward her, trying to control his emotions. She took him in, the way his body had changed, how haunted his eyes looked. But her boy was alive, she had her son back. Her bottom lip started to tremble as she said emotionally, "Oh, my beautiful boy." She hugged him then, kissing the closest thing to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that until a small voice startled Moira from behind. "Dada." She turned around to see a small boy sitting up next to a sleeping Felicity on Oliver's bed.

Oliver stepped away and around his mother to head to his son, picking him up gently. Felicity stirred, immediately getting ready to fight, however Oliver's hand on her shoulder stopped her as he said softly, "It's just me. Go back to sleep." Felicity unconsciously said his name softly causing Oliver to sit down on the bed, gently stroking her hair.

Moira watched all of this in confusion and wonder. The young boy in her son's arms looked exactly like Oliver did when he was young. "Oliver?"

Oliver looked up at his mom before standing and walking toward her again. His son clung to him around his neck, not trusting the new person in the room. Oliver spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake up Felicity. "Mom, this is my son, Michael." Moira stood in shock as she watched Oliver talk to Michael. "It's okay. She won't hurt us. This is my mom. Your grandma."

Michael looked at his dad before saying quietly, "Mama?"

Oliver smiled at him before shaking his head. "No, she's my mama."

Michael seemed to understand his dad because he looked at Moira and shyly smiled at her. Moira stepped forward, bringing her hand to gently run through his soft hair. She looked at Oliver after Michael turned his face into his dad's chest. "I have a grandson?" Oliver smiled at her and nodded. Moira looked down at Felicity. She took in the auburn hair and the changes that young woman had gone through her five years away, before she looked at Oliver and asked, "And Felicity is…?"

Oliver moved to sit down next to Felicity again, his hand brushing some of her hair back behind her ear. "Felicity is his mom." They watched as Felicity's hand came out to grip Oliver's scrub pants tightly. Michael appeared to want to sleep some more because he slid down his dad's chest and crawled up to his mom. Felicity unconsciously moved her arm so Michael could burrow himself into her chest, sighing happily knowing that both his parents were with him.

Moira watched her son and his family, realizing that the doctor was right. Oliver had changed. So much had changed. Moira stepped toward the bed and spoke softly, "Your doctor said that you can come home tomorrow. I'll have Raisa prepare the nursery…"

Oliver looked up at her then, with something close to fear in his eyes as he told her, "That won't be necessary. We'll keep him in my room." His hand went to rest against the back of his son's head protectively.

Moira's brow furrowed at that before saying, "I'll have Raisa move the crib into your room then." Oliver nodded as he looked back at Michael and Felicity. Moira saw the weariness in his shoulders and decided that she wouldn't keep him from sleeping any longer. "You must be exhausted sweetheart. I'll come by tomorrow morning with the car to pick you up." She leaned down and kissed him gently on his cheek before whispering, "I'm so happy to have you back Oliver."

She walked out the room, only to stop and watch as Oliver slid in behind Felicity. His arm wrapped around her and their son, drawing her back to be flush against his front. There were many things that everyone was going to have to adjust to.

* * *

Moira walked up to the hospital room again, only this time she saw that Felicity was awake. She was facing Oliver, telling him something that was making her son smile. She knocked softly on the door before entering. Felicity turned around at her entrance, smiling widely at her. "Mrs. Queen." She then wrapped her arms around Moira, hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you. I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you came last night."

Moira hugged her back just as tightly as she whispered, "Oh darling, don't worry about that. I'm just happy to have both of you back. We've missed you two so much. Thea is so excited to see you." She pulled away to cup Felicity's face with her hands as she said, "Welcome to the family Felicity. Robert and I always knew you were the one for Oliver."

Felicity's eyes filled with tears as she said thickly, "Thank you."

Moira's eyes welled with tears also before she looked back at Oliver, who was holding Michael, and said, "The car is waiting in the private lot. We should head out before the press learns that you three are being discharged."

Felicity turned around to take Michael from Oliver before he knelt down and grabbed the trunk from beside the bed. The drive to the mansion was filled mainly with Michael making noises at all the new things he was seeing. Moira had asked a few questions about Michael, but other than that she enjoyed watching her grandson. She looked out the window when he made an interested noise to see what he saw. She saw that he was looking up at Merlyn Global Group building, that's when she felt a weight come on to her lap. She looked down and smiled as Michael sat in her lap, trying to get a better view of everything. She started pointing a few things out through the ride, being rewarded with Michael smiling at her.

As they pulled up to the mansion Felicity felt the first inkling of panic rise. Over the past five years, she and Oliver had fought to survive. They had grown closer than she ever thought possible. She didn't doubt Oliver's love for her or their bond. The two shared so much they were forever entwined with each other. However, now as they pulled into the mansion driveway, Felicity realized that they weren't just going to be Oliver and Felicity. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Queen. She had never thought of playing that role, not even before the island. She was always Oliver's friend. Now though, they were together and had a son, something that she knew the press would have a field day with. Could she play the role of a Queen? She barely knew how to be her old self again.

Oliver intertwined their hands and squeezed hers. She looked up at him and could see that he knew what she was thinking. He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers. She smiled at him, grateful for his support. He leaned in and whispered to her, "We'll be fine. Trust me."

And Felicity did trust him. If Oliver thought that they could do it, then she knew they could. The car came to a stop and the driver opened Moira's door before heading toward the trunk. Oliver quickly got out of the car, meeting the driver at the back of the car, before he touched his shoulder and said, "I've got it." He then lifted their trunk out of the car and met Felicity and his mom at the front door.

Moira pushed opened the doors as she said, "Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing." Both Oliver and Felicity though were looking at the once familiar mansion. Everything appeared to be the same, but somehow it felt different. Oliver's hand was on Felicity's lower back when they heard an Englishman's voice. Oliver tensed, drawing Felicity closer, as Felicity drew Michael closer to her chest, as the man said, "Oliver, it's damn good to see you. And you as well Ms. Smoak."

Walter Steele walked up to the couple smiling at seeing the two young adults. However, he hesitated at Oliver's confused expression before extending his hand out to Oliver to shake. "It's Walter, Walter Steele."

Moira was about to tell Oliver who he was, however Felicity leaned into Oliver a little more and whispered to him, "Mr. Steele worked with your father at the company. He's CFO of Queen Consolidated."

Oliver looked at Felicity, nodding his head once as he remembered. Felicity smiled at Walter warmly, remembering how nice he had been to her when she first started working at QC. However, Oliver saw someone he remembered fondly in the corner of his eye. He moved forward, past Walter and Moira, before coming up to Raisa. "It's good to see you Raisa."

Felicity smiled at Walter one last time before moving as well to speak to her favorite housekeeper. She stepped up next to Oliver, smiling as Raisa took hold of Oliver's hands and said, "Welcome home, Mr. Oliver." She turned to look at Felicity, bringing up one of her hands to cup Felicity's cheek as tears swam in her eyes. She was so happy to see them. "Ms. Felicity, it's so good to see you." She then smiled at the little boy in Felicity's arms. "Is this the young boy I prepared the crib for?"

Felicity smiled at her as she spoke softly, "Yes. This is Michael, our son."

Raisa squeezed Oliver's hand and her smile grew as she looked at Michael. "He looks just like his parents." Michael ducked his head into his mom's shoulder as Moira and Walter walked over to them. Raisa looked at Moira and said happily, "Mr. Merlyn phoned, he wants to join you for dinner."

Moira smiled at that and said, "Wonderful."

Both Oliver and Felicity heard a door upstairs up though. Oliver was the first one to move toward the staircase, seeing Thea at the top. "Hey sis."

Thea smiled at Oliver as she ran down the stairs, throwing her arms around him. "I knew it. I knew you were alive. I missed you so much."

Oliver hugged Thea, taking in how much she had changed as he said softly, "You were with me the whole time." Thea looked over Oliver's shoulder then and saw Felicity standing there. She cried out, disentangling herself from her brother before she launched herself into Felicity's arms.

Felicity felt Michael squirm in the tight embrace, as she hugged Thea back. Looking over at Oliver, he came over and maneuvered Michael out of the hug as Thea said, "I'm so happy you're alive. I've missed having a sister."

Felicity tightened her hold on Thea as she said emotionally, "I've missed you too."

Moira walked up to them and told Thea, "I'm sure Oliver and Felicity want to get settled in before dinner, Thea."

Thea let go of Felicity and said excitedly, "You're staying here tonight?" That's when she noticed a very important thing she missed. The small boy Oliver was holding. Thea looked at him and then between Oliver and Felicity before looking back at the boy. "Oh my god." A smile spread across her face as she hugged Felicity again. "I knew you two were meant for each other." She pulled back again, asking, "What's his name? How old is he? When did it happen? _How_ did it happen? Oh, ew. No, forget I asked that last one."

Oliver laughed lightly before introduced them. "Thea this is Michael, your nephew. He's one year old." Oliver looked down at Michael and said, "Michael, this is my sister Thea. She's your aunt."

Thea smiled at her nephew before swooping in and taking him for Oliver. Both Oliver and Felicity made a noise of protest. Michael didn't like being held by strangers. However, as Thea held him, Michael just smiled at her and started playing with her hair as she spoke in her baby voice, "That's right. I'm your Aunt Thea. Can you say that? Can you say Aunt Thea?"

Felicity shared a look of shock with Oliver before they heard Moira tell them, "You two go on up and get settled in." At Felicity's look of distress, she told her gently, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Let me dote over my grandson. Nothing will happen, I promise."

Felicity worried her bottom lip as Thea started pointing to various things, telling Michael what they were. Oliver placed his hand on her lower back and told her softly, "He'll be fine. He trusts them."

She finally nodded, causing Moira to smile at her. "Now, you two get settled in. Dinner will be ready in two hours."

Oliver went to retrieve their trunk before he slowly started to guide Felicity up the staircase. Silently they made it to his old room. Felicity looked in and saw that nothing had changed. "Wow, I remember the last time I was in here. We had that movie marathon that weekend before we left."

Oliver hummed, as he remembered that too. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I remember waking up that following morning. You had your legs tangled with mine and your head resting on my chest. I remember thinking that I would be very happy waking up every morning like that."

Felicity turned around then, looking at him with so much love. "Really?"

Oliver nodded. His head slowly started to bend down as he leaned in to kiss her, whispering, "Even back then I knew. It just took me a lot longer to accept it. But you were always the one for me."

When their lips met, it was like a fire was ignited that couldn't be put out. Felicity pushed his coat off, unbuttoning his shirt quickly. Oliver didn't have patience for buttons though, ripping her shirt open, causing buttons to fly every which way. He grabbed her by her ass before he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Felicity ran her hands up his back tracing each scar, all well known to her, knowing the story behind each one.

Oliver's hands slowly slid up her sides, his thumbs running along her own scars. As he pushed her against the nearest wall, his mouth slowly kissed and sucked his way down to her breasts. He sucked one of her nipples through the fabric of her bra, causing Felicity to tug at his short hair. She said breathlessly, "Oliver…I need you. I just…"

Oliver looked up at her before he crushed his lips against her. Barely bringing his lips away from her he said, "I know. I know." Felicity felt her feet touch the ground, her hands immediately going to Oliver's pants button and zipper. They worked in tandem, both their pants and underwear falling down and being kicked to the side at the same time. Oliver lifted her up again, this time both of them moaning as no clothes stood in their way. Before she knew it, Oliver was inside her, thrusting slowly. Felicity gasped as he adjusted the angle, allowing him to go deeper.

He started to suck at her pulse point. Felicity leaned her head back, giving more access to her neck. He growled his approval as he quickened his pace. She dug her nails into his back, looking through hooded eyes at Oliver. That's when she saw the bed over his shoulder. She gasped out as his hand started to move down her abdomen, "Oliver, the bed…I've always wanted…"

Oliver didn't need her to say anything else. Without missing a beat he started moving them toward the bed, keeping them joined the entire time. Felicity felt the soft sheets against her back as Oliver shifted her left leg higher on his waist, deepening his thrusts. His fingers traced the burn that ran up from the upper part of her thigh to her waist, remembering how she got it by saving him. He gripped her tightly for a few seconds there, his love for her welling inside of him. Running his hand the rest of the way up, his fingers tangled in her hair slowly kissing her as she came closer to the edge. Her hands reached for the headboard as she matched Oliver's thrusts. They stared at each other as his thrusts became deeper and more forceful, his pelvis hitting her in just the right way. Her undoing though, was Oliver whispering in her ear right before he sucked her earlobe, "You're so damn beautiful." She came with a soft cry, her toes digging into his thighs. Oliver came a few thrusts later, biting down on her shoulder.

He rolled off to her side, panting heavily as they both stared at the ceiling. Felicity was the first to speak. "I can't believe this is the first time we do this in an actual bed." Oliver's chest rumbled with laughter.

He looked at her, smiling widely. Brushing some of her hair back first, his hand slowly slid down her middle, drawing invisible patterns as he made his way down her abdomen. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Felicity. She was the only one he felt he could be himself with. No hiding, no faking. She knew all of him. He told her as much as he said softly, "I'm really happy that I have you."

Felicity gently ran her fingers across his forehead and down his cheek before rubbing at his stubble. "I'm really happy I have you too." Oliver leaned in and kissed her again, their tongues easily sliding against each other. His hand wrapped around her waist, drawing her on top of him as he laid back. She straddled him, just kissing him before she pulled back with a groan. "We're going to be late our own dinner if we do this again."

Oliver mumbled against her lips, "I don't care." He started kissing her again, his hand moving down her back.

Felicity hummed before she pulled away again. She looked down at Oliver as she said, "I have always wanted to know what it's like to have shower sex." Felicity laughed in delight as Oliver quickly lifted her up and started walking them into the bathroom.

* * *

Oliver walked out of the bathroom heading to get his clothes from the closet. He stopped in front of the mirror though, looking at himself for the first real time in five years. So much had changed. He had changed so much, become something he never thought he would be. Thunder rumbled in the distance as lightning struck outside. He was thought back to that fateful night of the shipwreck. Oliver was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Felicity come out. She brought him out of his memory though as her hands gently wrapped around him from behind, her head resting in between his shoulder blades. "You're thinking too much."

Oliver laughed humorlessly as he said, "I don't think I've ever been told that."

Felicity retaliated by pinching his abdomen before she moved to stand in front of him, her hands wrapping around his neck. Oliver's hands settled on her waist as she told him, "I know you. Which means I know what you're thinking and it's not true. You haven't changed. You are still the man I fell in love with. The man who saved my life." She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Who I gave my heart too. You gave me our son. You are the same man that came back for us. Who died for us." Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at Oliver, his own eyes showing so many feelings. "That's who you are Oliver Queen."

Oliver leaned down, resting his forehead against hers, as he told her thickly, "I'll always come back for you, both of you. I'll always protect you, no matter what."

Felicity kissed his Bratva tattoo before she said, "You've always had a good heart, Oliver. That hasn't changed." Taking his hand, Felicity guided him toward the bed again. She knew that they were going to be late, but Oliver needed her. That's all she cared about.

* * *

They fortunately weren't late after all. Because as she and Oliver looked at some old photos of his dad, they heard the door open behind them. "What'd I tell you? Yachts suck."

Oliver and Felicity turned around smiling at their friend. "Tommy Merlyn."

Tommy smiled at both of them, hugging Oliver as he said, "I missed you buddy." He pulled back just to pull Felicity into a tighter hug. "Lis, my life hasn't been the same without you in it."

Felicity laughed as she said, "I missed you too, Tommy."

They heard Thea coming down the hall calling out, "Look you guys, look at him walk. He's so adorable."

Tommy turned around confused at what Thea was saying, only to see her holding a little boy's hand as he smiled and laughed. Michael smiled even wider when he saw his parents, quickening his pace and letting go of Thea's hand. Felicity knelt down, opening her arms and picking up her son once he grabbed onto her. Standing up, she smiled at Tommy as she introduced him, "Tommy, this is our son, Michael Thomas Queen." Oliver stepped up next to Felicity then, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Tommy couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Not only at the name but at his two best friends. "At least you two know how to pick names." Reaching for Michael, Tommy plucked him out of Felicity's arms. Adjusting him in his arms, Tommy added, "And make adorable babies. Look at him." He started walking toward the dining room then talking to their son like he understood every word he was saying, "Now, as your uncle and godfather I have a right to tell you all the embarrassing stories about your parents. Let's start with the summer of 2004, right after our high school graduation…"

Felicity looked up at Oliver and told him, "He's going to corrupt our son." Oliver laughed at that, shaking his head.

They followed Tommy to the dining and came in just as he finished the story, "And that is how I got this scar on my leg. Lesson learned: Don't ever leave your mom with a grill. Ever."

Felicity scowled at Tommy before she took her son back and placed him on her lap, taking the seat between Tommy and Oliver, who sat at the head of the table. Their meals were served and everyone started to dig in.

Oliver and Felicity barely touched their food, not used to such rich food just yet. Although Felicity chopped up her vegetables and started to feed small pieces to Michael. He happily ate his food as Tommy started in on everything they missed, "Okay, so what else did you miss? Superbowl winners: Giants, Stealers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and _Lost_, they were all dead. I think."

Thea leaned forward and couldn't help but ask, "What was it like there?"

Everybody stopped what they were doing as they looked at Oliver and Felicity. Oliver was the first one to come up with an answer. "Cold."

Tommy could see that both his friends didn't want to talk about their experience there, so he changed the subject quickly. "Tomorrow, the three of us, we're doing the city. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Moira smiled at that as she agreed, "That sounds like a great idea."

Oliver exchanged a quick look with Felicity before he said, "Good, then I was wondering if I could swing by the office."

Moira nodded her head as Walter said, "Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at that, picking up on what she knew Oliver must have already seen. However they were both distracted as Raisa accidentally tripped over the carpet. Oliver caught her though as she apologized, "I am so sorry Mr. Oliver."

Oliver spoke without thinking as he spoke to her in Russian. Everyone but Felicity sat back in shock, Tommy being the first one to react. "Dude, you speak Russian?"

Walter spoke up next, "I didn't realize you took Russian in college, Oliver."

Oliver trying deflect the attention finally spoke what had been bothering him. "And I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter."

Again everyone was stunned silent, Moira looked at her son wondering how he found out before her gaze fell on Thea. Thea shook her head as she said, "I didn't say anything."

Oliver felt Felicity's hand land on his leg, his own hand finding hers as he told his mom, "She didn't have to."

Moira nodded before she told him, "Oliver, Walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

Walter spoke up then and added, "We both believed that Robert, like you, was well, gone."

Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand, feeling him tense as he said, "It's fine." He really looked at his mom before nodding once. He then stood up, letting go of Felicity's hand. "May I be excused?"

Moira nodded her approval as they watched Oliver grab a pear, before he started to head out of the dining room. As he left he winked at Thea, patting Tommy on his shoulder. Everyone sat there in silence before Felicity stood up and said, "I'm just going to check on him. Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Queen."

Before she could leave Tommy reminded her, "Hey, don't forget about tomorrow."

Felicity nodded before bending down and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Okay. I won't." She then looked at Thea and mouthed at her that everything was okay. Making her way to their room, she found him sitting on the bed looking out the window at the storm coming in.

Placing Michael in the middle of the bed, she came up to Oliver and sat down next to him. They didn't say anything for a few minutes; the only sound heard was from their son as he squawked at the soft sheets he was on. When Oliver finally spoke, Felicity knew that he was tired. "Everything has changed so much."

She took his hand and wrapped hers around it. "I know." Again they didn't say anything but when Oliver sighed heavily, Felicity knew that whatever he had needed to work out was done. She stood up and cupped his face, "Let's go to bed."

Oliver nodded, standing up and kissing his wife on her forehead. "Thank you."

Felicity smiled at him, knowing that he was thanking her for just being there for him. "Always." They went through the motions of getting ready for bed, Oliver changing into a plain t-shirt and wearing only his boxers, while Felicity slipped into her night shorts and a simple tank top. Taking Michael out of his pants and shirt and changing his diaper, the two slid into bed. Oliver settled Michael on his chest, watching him fall asleep almost immediately, as Felicity settled in next to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she ran a finger down Michael's arm before whispering, "We'll be okay."

Oliver's hand wrapped around her body, his fingers gently running along her scarred skin. Kissing the crown of her head, he told her, "Yeah, we will." The storm outside slowly lulled them to sleep.

Felicity could hear the storm outside. Her arm was wrapped around Michael, causing her to draw him closer. She was about to fall back asleep when she heard Walter's voice ring out in the room loudly, "Oliver!"


End file.
